The Nightmare Before Hearth's Warming
by nintendgal101
Summary: This is a parody of the Nightmare before Christmas. When Luna the ruler of Nightmare Night grows tired of her crown she finds herself in a strange new world. The world of Hearth's Warming Eve. But what happens when Luna tries to take this holiday for her own. Meanwhile though Discord plots to take over both holidays.


Nintendgal101 presents

The Nightmare before Hearthswarming

(A parody of Tim Burton's _The Nightmare before Christmas_.)

_**"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to the told, took place in the Holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun."**_

The scene enters seemingly flying through a dense forest past a large statue of a large mare with fangs, armor, and a strange mane, or a statue of Nightmare Moon. Leaves fly by and the scene continues on. Finally it reaches a creepy grove of trees which moving shadows upon them.

_Fillies and Colts of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see this, our town of Everfree._

In over a bridge and towards a small town when three ponies in sheets like ghosts begin to canter past, singing.

_This is Nightmare Night! This is Nightmare Night._

_Timberwolves howl in the dead of night._

_This is Nightmare Night! Everypony filled with fright!_

_Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

Two pegasi, both dressed up for Nightmare Night fly in singing as well.

_It's our town! Everypony scream!_

_In this town of Nightmare Night._

The pegasi fly past an open window throw which we see a red-eyed bat- pony stallion getting ready. He also soon begins to sing.

_I am the one pulling the carriage. _

_Wings of a bat and eyes blood red._

The stallion goes outside and a bat-mare walks past singing as well.

_I am the mare lurking in the forest_

_Silent as snow and spiders in my mane_

_This is Nightmare Night! This is Nightmare Night_

_Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night _

_Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night_

They all walk past joined by four mares. Two earth ponies, a unicorn, and a Pegasus. The also begin to sing.

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hails to the Nightmare song._

They all seem to get to their destination. On a stage is the Major of the town.

_In this town!_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

A small black cat walks down a flight of stairs. Said cat continues walking until she jumps on a trashcan.

_Round that corner than hiding in the shadows_

_Something's waiting that will pounce and shout._

Suddenly a Pegasus with a rainbow mane flies over and lands on the ground. Applejack and another earth pony join her.

_You'll Scream!_

_This is Nightmare Night!_

_Blue and Black! Eerie Green!_

_Aren't you scared?_

Two dark, grey, Pegasi fly past toward town center.

_Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once. Say it twice._

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

_Fly with the moon in the dead of night._

A stallion with a brownish mane and coat walks into the town square.

_Everypony Scream! Everypony Scream!_

_In this town of Nightmare Night._

Pinkie pie jumps over said stallion and up to three young fillies.

_I am the clown with the tear away face._

Pinkie's mane goes flat and she smiles creepily at the fillies whom run off.

_Here in a flash then gone without a trace._

Twilight Sparkle sits by the edge of the crowd brushing her mane. The wind blows her mane around her face suddenly.

_I am the who when you call who's there?_

_I am the wind blowing through your mane._

A strange shadow appears on the wall in the shape of Discord.

_I am the shadow creeping by at night!_

_Filling your mind to the brim with fright._

The shadow disappears. A parade of ponies then begins to walk into town Big Macintosh pulling the statue of Nightmare Moon.

_This is Nightmare Night! This is Nightmare Night!_

_Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!_

_Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!_

Two young fillies are playing. The cakes walk past and the young fillies follow them.

_Tender fillies everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare._

_That's our job but we're not mean in our town of Everfree!_

All the ponies focus on the major, whom walks across the stage singing,

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Everypony's focus in now on the statue, which is slowly beginning to be surrounded by an eerie green mist. One unicorn is using her magic to hold up a bag of green powder.

_The alicorn Luna might catch you in the forest._

_Scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin._

The statue suddenly moves and uses its own magic to grab the green powder filling the air around her with it. All the ponies are gazing in amazement at the moving statue.

_This is Nightmare Night! Everypony scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special mare?_

_Luna is Queen of Everfree!_

_Everyone hail to the Nightmare Queen now!_

The statue glares at a group of fillies whom gasp in shock. The statue does this to a few other fillies before jumping into a well. Two fillies run up and stare down into it.

_This is Nightmare Night! This is Nightmare Night!_

_Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!_

_Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!_

_In this town, we call home, Everypony hail to the Nightmare song._

Luna rises out of the well smiling as the towns people sing "la". As Luna steps down on solid ground the townspeople all begin shouting "Yay" and things like that.

**For the love of Celestia! This is the longest thing I've ever typed at once. Okay I'm basically using this to explain a few things. For one thing the first paragraph (the one bold and italicized and in quotations) was taken directly from the movie. This is why I typed it this way. Also few ponies are going to get descriptions. If I describe them in detail they are important. Also Luna is refered to as a "Queen" because one she rules practically alone and two I'm a musician and there is no way the word "Princess" would have fit. So yeah. Also All songs will be typed like this and all songs will be included. Because the songs are important. As important as just regular lines. Song in **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas **_**are basically used as monologues for characters. So yeah. Well see when I type the next chapter. Oh and also I plan to have to have this done by Christmas but no promises. So see ya around Bronies!**


End file.
